HAY POR MAVIS
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Los maestros están dispuestos a juntar algunas parejas, pero necesitarán la ayuda de un grupo un tanto peculiar.¿Podrán conseguir lo que se proponen? NALU GRUVIA GALE JERZA Y LAMI.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo1 El misterio de la primera

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, Natsu y Gray peleaban, Erza comía su pastel de fresas, Lucy y Levy hablaban sobre la novela de Lucy, Wendy hablaba animadamente con Charle mientras que Happy le ofrecía un pescado, Gajeel hablaba con Lily, Juvia acosaba a Gray mientras este peleaba con Natsu, Elfman gritaba ¡OTOKO! Mira jane y Lisanna hablaban felizmente, Laxus estaba sentado en la barra hablando con el maestro y Meredy, Ultear y Jellal miraban felices su nuevo nuevo hogar, pues ya habían cumplido con sus pecados y Ultear gracias a la ayuda de Polyusica, Wendy, Levy y Fred consiguió tener la misma edad que antes.

Todo estaba bien hasta que…

Tercer maestro-dijoo una voz detrás del maestro.

-Aaah! No me asuste así primera, que es lo que quieres?-dijo con voz entre-cortada.

Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado –le contestó con seriedad.

-Claro, vamos a mi despacho-dijo el maestro preocupado.

Se levantó y fue a la oficina seguido por Mavis.

EN EL DESPACHO

-Qué es lo que me querías contar primera?

-No está preocupado por algo?

-Por que debería de estar preocupado?-preguntó extrañado.

-Por la próxima generación de Fairy Tail-le contestó Mavis sonriendo.

-Are¿?

-Tus hijos ya son mayores y ya es hora de que traigan al mundo a la próxima generación.

-Tienes razón! YA QUIERO SER BISABUELO! Me estoy haciendo viejo y me gustaría ver a los que van a ser parte de la próxima generación de Fairy Tail.-dijo Makarov llorando a todo pulmón.

-Bien, pues ya está todo dicho LA PRÓXIMA GENERACIÓN DE FAIRY TAIL SE ACERCA!-dijo Mavis con los ojos brillantes.

EN LA PRIMERA PLANTA DEL GREMIO

Debido a la seriedad con la que el tercero y la primera se habían ido todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, hasta Natsu y Gray habían dejado de pelearse.

-Qué puede haber pasado?-Erza fue la primera en hablar.

-El maestro parecía saber nada tampoco-dijo Mira.

-Espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Lisanna preocupada.

-Tal vez es culpa mía, de meredy y Jellal- dijo triste Ultear.

-Si…seguro que es eso –dijeron al unisono Meredy y Jellal con tristeza.

-No seáis estúpidos-dijo Gray enfadado.

-El nudista tiene razón lo vuestro ya está perdonado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con rayitos y si vienen a por vosotros les patearemos el trasero.-dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

Aye-dije todos con decisión.

-Entonces de que están hablando?-dijo Charle

-No pudiste predecirlo con tus poderes- le preguntó Wendy

-Me temo que no

-Entonces no será nada malo-dijo Lucy

-Me gustaría ir a escuchar- dijo Lily

-Tú no sabes nada enana?-dijo Gajeel

-Pues no…!ESPERA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES…!-Levy no pudo terminar de hablar pues se escuchó un grito desde el segundo piso.

-YA QUIERO SER BISABUELO!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio hasta que mira habló.

-Ara, ara, pues Laxus ya sabes que tienes que hacer-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-No bromees con esto Mira- dijo Laxus un poco molesto y de repente se oyó otro grito.

-LA PROXIMA GENERACIÓN DE FAIRY TAIL SE ACERCA!

-Pues después de todo no es tan serio-dijo Lisanna con una gotita en la cabeza.

Aye…-suspiraron todos los presentes.

-Juvia se pregunta por qué están hablando de eso, es que van a venir niños al gremio?-preguntó Juvia un poco confundida.

-No creo que sea eso, si no ya nos lo hubieran dicho pero no se me ocurre otra cosa- dijo Lucy aún más confundida.

-Bueno lo mejor ahora será ir a casa se está haciendo tarde-dijo Erza

En ese momento salieron Makarov y Mavis del despacho y makarov dijo:

-Podéis iros a casa todos menos Lisann, Cana, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Lily.

-Aye-dijeron los nombrados.

Y así uno a uno todos los miembros de Fairy Tail abandonaron el gremio y se fueron a sus casas o a casas ajenas(Natsu) dejando a ese grupo a solas.

-Chicos tenemos un plan y espero que nos podáis ayudar-dijo Makarov sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**É vuelto con un nuevo cap espero que les guste, y gracias flor carmesi  y a Sicaru- chan por sus review.**

**Abajo de todo los responderé.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 EL plan de Makarov y Mavis<p>

Después de esas palabras todos los que fueron nombrados se miraron unos a otros y Ultear fue la primera en hablar.

-Y ese plan en que consiste?

-Pues quiero que mis hijos se enteren de sus sentimientos y traigan al mundo a la próxima generación de Fairy Tail-dijo con orgullo.

-Y es ahí cuando entráis vosotros, tenéis que ayudarnos para que eso suceda-finalizó Mavis con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pues si ese es el plan cuenta conmigo-dijo Ultear.

-Yo también me uno-dijo Meredy de la misma manera que Mavis.

-Ya es hora de que no sean tan infantiles, me uno también- dijo Cana.

-Me esforzaré-dijo Wendy ilusionada.

-Entonces yo también me uno – dijo Charle.

-En ese caso yo también –dijo Happy felizmente.

-A mí también me gustaría ayudar – dijo Lily

-Pues ya estamos todos porque yo también ayudaré-dijo Lisanna con decisión.

-Bien ahora solo hay que saber que parejas uniremos-dijo Makarov.

-No te preocupes de eso ya nos ocupamos nosotros vosotros ir pensando alguna manera para unirlas, así que vamos nos vamos para hacer la lista y nos vemos mañana-dijo Ultear.

-Aye

-Pues hasta mañana maestro Makarov, hasta mañana maestra Mavis-dijeron todos mientras salían corriendo (Charle, Happy y Lily iban volando)

-Hasta mañana dijeron los maestros al unisono.

EN CASA DE ULTEAR Y MEREDY

Todos se encontraban alrededor de una mesa y habían una hoja en blanco sobre esta.

-Pues bien empecemos-dijo Ultear.

-¡Erza y Jellal!-dijo Meredy rápidamente.

Ultear lo anotó en el papel.

-Bien…que otra pareja unimos?

Por un momento Lisanna y Happy se miraron y Lisanna fue la que habló.

-Lucy y Natsu.

-¿Eh? pero Lisanna-san no era que le gustaba Natse-san?-prenguntó Wendy extrañada.

Bobadas solo fue un amor infantil nada más, ya no me gusta es más como mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz con Lucy, sé que ella lo cuidará-dijo Lisanna decidida.

AYE-concordó Happy

-Pues si no hay problema anoto a esta pareja-dijo Ultear mientras escribía.

-Ahora me toca a mí escribir, tú también tienes que decir algo –dijo Cana y Ultear le pasó el papel y el boli.

-Vale, pues yo digo a Juvia y Gray-dijo Ultear alegramente.

-Bien quien más… ahora te toca a ti Lily que estás muy cllado.

-Pues yo elijo Levy y a Gajeel.

-Bien…Wendy, Charle vuestro turno.

-Yo creo que no hay nadie más, aunque el otro día me fijé en que Mira-san y Laxus-san se llevan muy bien, demasiado bien-dijo Wendy.

-La verdad es que yo también me había fijado pero pensé que era cosa del shake- dijo Cana

-Mi hermana y laxus…me parece bien, Laxus es muy serio pero sé que es buena persona y sabrá tratar bien a mi hermana-dijo Lisanna.

-Pues parece que no hay más parejas así que ya hemos terminado –dijo Ultear estirándose.

-Pues hasta mañana, ya nos veremos-dijo Lisanna mientras se levantaba

Yo también me voy, hasta mañana-dijo Wendy mientras cogía sus cosas.

-Igualmente-dijo Charle en los brazos de Wendy

-Aye!hasta mañana-dijo Happy mientras desplegaba sus alas y seguía a Wendy

-Hasta mañana y buenas noches –dijo Lily mientras echaba a volar

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!-gritaron Meredy y Ultear desde la puerta.

Al día siguiente Ultear, Mredy, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Happy y Lily fueron al despacho del maestro donde este los esperaba junto con Mavis.

-Maestro aquí tiene la lista- Dijo ULtear mientras le entregaba la lista a Makarov, este empezó a leerla en voz alta.

-Las parejas son:

Lucy y Natsu

Juvia y Gray

Levy y Gajeel

Erza y Jellal

Mira y Laxus

-Eh maestro que le parece si a cada pareja le ponemos un nombre clave-dijo Merdy

-Me parece una idea fantástica-dijo Mavis

-Vale, que nombres habías pensado

-Pues…

LUCY Y NATSU =NALU

JUVIA Y GRAY =GRUVIA

LEVY Y GAJEEL = GALE

ERZA Y JELLAL = JERZA

MIRA Y LAXUS = LAMI

-Me gustan, ahora solo tenemos que poner en marcha el plan, pero antes una cosa más, esto queda entre nosotros, vale?-dijo Makarov

-AYE-contestaron todos.

Y así salieron todos juntos del despacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan : Me alegra que te guste también este fic, jejeje vas a tener que esperar para saber lo que va a pasar. AH voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda como dentro de unos diez o más capítulos y espero que tú me puedas apoyar.<strong>

**Flor Carmesi : Al principio serán cortos y hasta yo misma lo reconozco ...sosos, pero ya luego serán más largos no te é subir lo antes posible pero entre el instituto, los exámenes, mi imaginación que no quiere ayudarme y que tengo otra historia me va a ser un poco dificil, pero a la mínima que tenga tiempo libre subiré un capítulo, espero que lo entiendas.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Poner en marcha la primera operación.

Todos los magos bajaron las escaleras con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es hora de que comience el plan –susurró Makarov mientras iban bajando las escaleras.

-Pongamos en marcha la operación: Hacer que las chicas se den cuenta de lo que sienten por sus compañeros-susurró Mavis justo antes de llegar al último escalón.

-Aye sir!-susurraron todos y luego se dispersaron por el gremio mientras que Makarov y Mavis pensaban el próximo plan.

Cana, Lily, Wendy, Ultear, Charle, Happy y Meredy se sentaron en una mesa apartada del gremio.

-Y ahora que hacemos para que acepten esos sentimientos, porque saber ya lo saben pero no quieren aceptarlo excepto Juvia claro-dijo Ultear, y al decir loo último le cayó una gotita en plan anime por la cabeza.

-Lo mejor sería que estuvieran todas, porque al ser más chicas les harían ver loo que sienten con más facilidad que si solo se lo decimos nosotros.-dijo Lily convencido (quien lo hubiera imaginado ahora Lily es experto en mujeres ·_· )

-Aye! En ese caso por qué no hacéis una fiesta de pijamas –dijo Happy.

-Es bueno idea pero tú y Lily no podéis venir en ningún momento, puede que alguna se sienta incómoda si estáis por allí-dijo Cana.

-No hay problema yo y Happy planearemos más cosas con los maestros, os encargamos el resto a vosotros - dijo Lily.

Después de eso Lily y Happy fueron a decirles a Makarov y a Mavis lo que tenían planeado, y el maestro desde la barra les asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces hoy habrá una fiesta de pijamas ya que las otras que viven en Fairy Hills están de misión nadie más se dará cuenta de lo que tratamos de hacer- dijo Meredy

-Será divertido no puedo no puedo esperar a que sea de noche, será nuestra primera fiesta de pijamas, verdad Charle?-dijo emocionada Wendy y la mencionada asintió feliz

-También será mi primera fiesta de pijamas y la de Ultear también-dijo felizmente Meredy.

En ese momento las cuatro empezaron a saltar y a gritar emocionadas recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte del gremio.

-Pues ahora hay que decírselo a las chicas – dijo Cana

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo Lisanna mientras se subía a la mesa-Mira-nee, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia hoy vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas en Fairy Hills, os apuntáis?

-CLARO!-dijeron todas mientras iban corriendo hacia allí y saltaban y gritaban felizmente.

-Pues vamos a hacer la maleta y ha preparar el saco de dormir-dijo Ultear mientras salían todas por la puerta del gremio para ir a casa de Meredy y Ultear, de Lucy y a la de Lisanna y Mirajane para ayudarse a hacer la maleta.

EN LA BARRA.

-Parece que todo marcha según lo previsto –dijo el maestro con aire tenebroso y una oscuridad sobre él

-Aye-dijeron la primera, Happy y Lilycon la misma oscuridad sobre ellos.

Todos los magos al ver esa escena se les caía una gota por la cabeza y les dío un escalofrío en la espalda haciendo que sudaran frío.

Sería mejor no preguntar….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Fiesta de pijamas.

El sol se estaba poniendo y las chicas iban andando por el camino que lleva a Fairy Hills.

Cuando entraron fueron a una gran habitación muy bien decorada con una enorme alfombra de los colores del arco iris, unas ventanas enormes con cortinas por donde podías ver Fairy Tale y una puerta que daba a un gran baño.

-Esta habitación la usamos para las fiestas de pijama-informó Erza mientras ponía todas las maletas en una esquina.

-Por qué no preparamos los sacos de dormir ya?-dijo Levy mientras abría en saco y lo ponía en el suelo.

-Vale-dijimos todas y empezamos a prepararlos, Erza al acabar fue a abrir un gran armario y empezó a sacar un montón de mantas, almohadas y peluches de todos los tamaños.

Al terminar de poner los sacos en círculo dentro de la alfombra nos tumbamos todas, cada una en su sitio.

-He hecho una lista de cosas que podríamos hacer- dijo Lisanna mostrándonos una hoja de papel.

-Dinos lo que has planeado para esta noche- le animó su hermana.

-Vale:

1º Nos haremos peinados raros, nos maquillaremos unas a otras a ciegas y luego tendremos que coger sin mirar una prenda de cada uno de estos sacos, claro está que en un saco habrá camisetas en otro saco pantalones o faldas y en el otro habrá accesorios.

2ºDespués en vez de feas nos pondremos super guapas, nos pondremos vestidos provocativos y tacones altísimos haremos un desfile y llamaremos a Happy y a Lily para que vengan a hacernos fotos, después se irán y seguiremos con lo siguiente.

3ºNos pondremos unas camisetas que Erza nos dará que nos lleguen hasta los muslos y nos iremos a la cocina a hacer pasteles, luego algunos los llevaremos al gremio y con el resto haremos una guerra de comida.

4ºDespués nos iremos a duchar a los baños porque lo vamos a necesitar.

5ºVolveremos aquí nos pondremos los pijamas y nos contaremos secretos, por último jugaremos a eso de quien se duerme antes y la última que quede despierta al día siguiente nos tendrá que hacer retos y nadie se puede negar y explico bien claro que puede ser cualquier reto y no se puede negar nadie.

Al decir esto último Charle, Wendy, Meredy, Ultear, Cana y Lisanna intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron pícaramente esperando ser una de ellas la que consiga ese gran honor.

-Estáis dispuestas a cumplir todo lo de la lista?-dijo Lisanna seriamente.

Todas las demás tragaron ruidosamente pero finalmente pusieron cara decidida y dijeron:

-Si, estamos deacuerdo con todo.

Después de eso Lisanna volvió a sonreír y dijo.

-Empezamos?

_Empezamos-dijeron todas alegremente, se pudieron de pie y se dirigieron al baño para dar comienzo a la primera prueba.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 La primera prueba de Lisanna. Las hadas se convierten en monstruos.

-Bien, que os parece si en vez de que solo sea una la que pinta a la otra, seamos todas las que pintamos a ña vez así quedaremos mucho más feas- dijo Ultear casi riendo al imaginarse eso.

-Vale- dijeron todas de la misma manera que Ultear.

-Bien, que cada una coja un papelito de la caja, cada papelito tiene un número y eso decidirá el orden- dijo Erza con una caja en las manos.

Todas cogieron un papelito y el resultado fue este:

1º Lucy

2º Lisanna

3º Levy

4º Meredy

5º Erza

6º Ultear

7º Charle

8º Wendy

9º Juvia

11º Mirajane

12º Cana

Bien, Lucy siéntate en la silla mientras nosotras nos ponemos las cintas-dijo Mira

Tras asegurarse de que no veían nada cada una fue cogiendo maquillaje de la mesa a ciegas, la única que veía lo que hacían eran Lucy que prefirió dejar de mirar o si no se pondría a llora, cuando "terminaron" se quitaron las cintas y empezaron a reírse como locas hasta incluso a Charle le costaba respirar y acabaron todas en el suelo a causa de la risa, menos Lucy quien empezó a llorar y no a causa de la risa y quedó aún más vez.

Así fueron una tras otra, se podría decir que la más guapa era Charle pero así en ese momento era mucho más fea que la maestra de Lamia Scarle.

Después de maquillarse empezaron a hacerse peinados tan raros pero tan raros que tarecían imposibles de hacer. El peor peinado fue el de Erza quien tenía todo el pelo estirado para arriba con una goma casi al final y ese mantenía en el aire. Al terminar con los peinados salieron del cuarto de baño (a Erza le costó un poco salir ya que el pelo le quedaba más alto que el marco de la puerta y se tuvo que agachar para pasar haciendo que sus compañeros rieran).Se acercaron a los sacos y una por una con los ojos vendados fue cogiendo una prenda en cada uno.

Lucy quedó con una camiseta aún más corta de lo que llevaba normalmente (si eso es posible) unos pantalones cagados (no literalmente) como accesorio especial unas orejas de gato y el pelo todo revuelto como la loca de los gatos de los Simpson.

Levy, llevaba una camiseta super ajustada, unos pantalones cortos que casi no le tapaban las bragas, el pelo afro y unos pendientes de anilla enormes.

Ultear llevaba solo una chaqueta que le daba un poco más debajo de sus pechos, una falda de hojas, un collar de rapero y un montón de pequeñas trenzas por todo el pelo.

Meredy llevaba una mini falda, una blusa que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo, unas gafas enormes y el pelo con un montón de volumen.

Charle llevaba una camiseta con un tigre dibujado en ella, una falda que le quedaba enorme, un collar de pinchos y el pelo en punta.

Wendy llevaba una blusa que transparentaba todo, unos pantalones cortísimos, un mostacho y el pelo con rastras.

Mirajane llevaba una camiseta super apretada y escotada, unas medias negras por las que se veía todo y después llevaba una cinta con la que rodeo el moño que tenía hecho.

Lisanna tenía el pelo lleno de trenzas, una camiseta como las que lleva Lucy, una falda y unos guantes con pinchos.

Juvia llevaba una camiseta que no se podía abrochar, una falda larguísima, una dentadura enorme y dos coletas.

Erza llevaba una blusa que le dejaba ver el ombligo unos pantalones largos vaqueros y un montón de pulseras en un brazo, más el pelo todo levantado.

Por último Cana llevaba una enorme camiseta, un pantalón pero como la camiseta le quedaba muy grande parecía que no tenía nada debajo, un sombrero enorme de copa y el pelo con dos trenzas.

PD:Recordar que se habían maquillado aciegas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola cuanto tiempo siento mucho la tardanza**

**Sin más os dejo leer**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 La segunda prueba de Lisanna. Parte 1. Mirajane y su aparición en Fairy tail.<strong>

Después de reírse un buen rato de como habían quedado se fueron al baño para lavarse la cara y arreglarse el pelo (en eso tardaron mucho sobre todo Ultear y Lisanna que llevaban un montón de trenzas) y se lo peinaron quedando igual que al principio.

Todas salieron del baño y se sentaron y Erza, Levy y Juvia fueron a buscar vestidos bonitos.

De repente, mientras esperaban Mira se levantó y mientras se dirigían a la puerta dijo:

-Voy a buscar a Lily y a Happy para que nos tomen las fotos.

-Espera Mira, pero si aún sigues vestida…-Lucy no pudo seguir hablando pues Mira ya se había ido.

Todas se quedaron quietas hasta que Erza, Levy y Juvia entraron por la puerta con un montón de vestidos.

-Qué os pasa chicas?-preguntó Erza

-Donde está mira – dijo Juvia miran alrededor

En ese momento todas las chicas se levantaron de golpe y fueron a mirar por la ventana rápidamente.

-Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Levy mientras ella, Juvia y Erza iban rápidamente al mismo lugar.

Y ahí estaba Mira caminando de noche con una camiseta super escotada y apretada y unas medias negras que dejaban ver sus bragas, menos mal que por lo menos, se había puesto zapatos ya no estaba maquillada y llevaba el pelo como siempre.

Todas las chicas al verla se le cayeron la boca hasta el suelo y tenían los ojos como platos y antes de que se dieran cuenta Mira ya estaba ante las puertas de Fairy Tail.

**EN EL GREMIO**

Todos estaban celebrando que no había rastro de las chicas en el gremio excepto de Mavis quien estaba hablando muy misteriosamente con Makarov pero ningún chico dijo nada.

De repente oye como las puertas se abren dejando ver a una sonriente y casi desnuda Mirajane, todos se encontraban sonrojados excepto Elfman quien se enfadó un montón de que miraran así a su hermana.

-Ara ara, hola chicos parece que lo estáis pasando bien-dijo Mira mientras iba caminando hacia la barra donde estaban los maestros, los exceed y Laxus, este último había desviado la mirada para no verla así y no recibir un golpe de Elfeman.

-Happy, Lily ahora todas las chicas nos vamos a poner vestidos y a desfilar y Lisanna quiere que nos toméis algunas fotos, qué os parece?

Tras esas palabras todos los chicos los chicos se sonrojaron y empezaron a imaginarse cosas pervertidas.

-Aye! Yo voy te apuntas Lily?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Estos dos son los únicos que no se sonrojaron al ver a Mira así, porque…bueno son gatos.

-Bien, pues entonces…- no pudo seguir porque se fijó en que Laxus no la miraba y eso le dolió -Laxus te pasa algo?

Laxus la miró de reojo y finalmente dijo.

-Podrías ponerte algo más de ropa? Todos se están imaginando cosas pervertidas contigo, incluso el viejo-dijo apuntando, Mira se giró y vio a Makarov desangrándose por la nariz y detrás suya a Mavis, quien lloraba deprimida viendo sus propios pechos.

En ese momento se vio bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba con las mismas ropas de antes.

-Ara, ara me olvidé que estaba vestida así, es que esta con las chicas jugando a un juego y nos cambiamos todas a este tipo de ropas.

Ahora eran todos los chicos los que se estaban desangrando por la nariz al imaginarse a "sus"chicas así, bueno todos no, Laxus se encontraba un poco molesto porque todos miraban a Mira de esa forma.(A estas alturas Elfeman intentaba arrancarle s todos los ojos de un golpe)

-Está bien vete rápido antes de que todos mueran por desangrarse-dijo Laxus.

-Bien ya me voy

Tras decir eso Mira salió corriendo y con ella Happy y Lily.

Después de que se fuera Mira todos estaban pensando a que demonios estaban jugando para que Mira acabara así.

-Oye, esto es demasiado, se puede saber a que jugaban?- preguntó Gray

-Se supone que en las fiestas de pijama se hacen esas cosas?-preguntó Natsu.

-Bueno, no son chicas normales así que sus fiestas de pijamas deben de ser monstruosas- dijo Wakaba imaginándoselo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a mirar que hacen y ya de paso disfrutar de la pasarela de la que habló Mira-dijo Macao con una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-ESTÁS LOCO?Si hacemos eso nos van a matar- dijo Gajeel

-NO ES DE HOMBRES ESPIAR A LAS MUJERES EN SUS FIESTAS DE PIJAMA- gritó Elfeman

-Ya deja de gritar vamos a dejar las cosas como están y si los gatos nos dicen algo interesante ya veremos lo que hacemos-dijo Laxus para calmarlos a todos.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos ni acercarnos un poco a Fairy Hills o nos mandarán de una patada a Edolas-Dijo Jellal.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora pero ya verás como cambias de opinión- dijo Wakaba con voz pervertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Como siempre muchas gracias por comentar eres la mejor, pues si se podría decir que se llaman así.<strong>

**Si tienes algún consejo para poder mejorar o simplemente te gustaría que pasara algo hazme lo saber y yo ya veré como podría ponerlo.**

**Jasuki-chan: Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti no soy tan olvidadiza sobretodo si tiene que ver con el anime/manga o esta página.**

**Me alegro que te haya gustado y por molestarte en leer mi fic.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOY ES VIERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Y les traigo un nuevo capítulo**

**Como siempre contestaré los reviews al terminar el capítulo**

**Sin más os dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 La segunda prueba de Lisanna parte hadas y sus alas brillantes.<p>

Las chicas seguían en el mismo estado de antes hasta que reaccionaron al ver llegar a Mira seguida por los exceed y salieron corriendo para recibirla y preguntarle lo que había pasado, a lo que ella les empezó a relatar toda la historia vivida unos minutos atrás dejando a algunas con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza (Cana, Lisanna, Ultear, Meredy, Charle)y a otras molestas(Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza Wendy) porque sus amores "secretos" tuvieron fantasías pervertidas con alguien diferente a ellas y Happy como buen amigo intentó "animarlas" diciendo su típico /te gusssssssssta/segundos después los hombres de Fairy Tail fueron atacados por un Happy volador que entró gritando por el techo dejando un gran agujero a causa del golpe que recibió de las magas.(vamos el golpe fue más o menos como cuando Erza le pateo en la playa pero multiplicado por cinco)

Aprovechando esto, los chicos le pidieron que descubriera lo que iban a hacer las chicas durante la noche, tras un "Aye" y unos cuantos pescados que los chicos le prometieron a Happy, este salió volando hacia Fairy Hills. Para cuando Happy llegó las chicas ya estaban vestidas.

-Lucy, ese vestido te hace gorda-dijo Happy tapándose la boca con una patita y aguantándose la risa (La verdad es que no la había visto tan guapa hasta ahora y se le ocurrió una fantástica idea y rápidamente se lo fue a decir a Ultear, Meredy, Cana, Wendy, Charle y Lily)

-¡Callate neko!-contestó Lucy mientras veía que Happy sonreía maliciosamente con Lily y algunas de las chicas quienes sonreían de la misma manera haciendo que sudara frío.

Después de coger unas cuantas mesas y alinearlas y poner una gran tela sobre la puerta del baño, apagaron todas las luces, encendieron unos focos, unos ventiladores y pusieron la música a tope (detrás de los ventiladores había una pantalla donde se podía poner cualquier fondo…no preguntéis de dónde sacan tantas cosas ·_· ) fueron entrando una por una en el baño tras la tela.

1º Hicieron un pase de modelos con unos vestidos sin mangas y ajustados por la cintura.

2ºse cambiaron de ropas y encendieron los ventiladores y la pantalla y les sacaban fotos donde salían perfectas , inocentes, salvajes, sensuales, provocativas y …casi desnudas.. A veces salían individualmente y en otras salían juntas. Mientras sacaban las fotos Happy y Lily estaban vestidos como los fotógrafos profesionales mientras que con voz gay decían:

-Vamos nena dame lo todo.

-Saca tu lado más salvaje.

-Eso es nena saca tu lado más brillante.

Después de todo fueron al baño a desmaquillarse y a ponerse solo unos camisones grandes para hacer las tarta, en eso Happy aprovechó para coger la lista de cosas que iban a hacer que le vio a Lisanna poner sobre su saco de dormir y con Lily a su lado volvió a Fairy Tail donde los chicos les esperaban, lo que ellos no sabían es que les tenía una sorpresita…

* * *

><p><strong>lo siento ya sé que es corto y para recompensar subiré otro esta tarde un poco antes de las nueve aunque seguramente lo subiré sobre las ocho depende de lo que haga por la tarde.<strong>

**Sicaru-chan:Pues claro que fue con esa intención solo que Mira se hace la inocente...**

**PD:Ya sé que son cortos pero mi imaginación está de vagancia y no me yuda, solo cuando intento dormir y al despertar me olvidé de casi todas las ideas...maldita imaginación**

**Jasuki-chan: Solo los salvaré yo si ...me apetece jajajjajjaj.**

**val703:No porfavor soy demasiado joven para morir ten piedad.**

**pd: intentaré subirlos más largos.**

**pd2: muy buena la de naruto**

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 Las pruebas desveladas y fotos de hadas.

EN FAIRRY TAIL

Todos los chicos se estaban divirtiendo intentando no pensar en las chicas, cuando de repente llegan Lily y Happy y se posan en una mesa, inmediatamente los dos Exceed fueron rodeados por todos los hombres de Fairy Tail menos los dos maestros.

-Y bien que es lo que traéis? – preguntó Natsu.

-Pues… esto os va a gustar-dijo Happy sacando un papelito con la letra de Lisanna.

Laxus que era el líder de los hombres ese momento coge el papel se sube a la mesa y empieza a leer.

LAS PRUEBAS DE LISANNA

1ºPeinarnos raro, maquillarnos sin mirar y ponernos ropas que cogemos de las bolsas sin mirar. HECHO.

2º Ponernos guapísimas, con vestidos de noche y trajes especiales (como de ángel, demonio, vaquera) y posar para la cámara. HECHO.

3ºHacer pasteles, unos para llevar al gremio y el resto para hacer una guerra.

4º Bañarnos en los baños de Fairy Hills.

5º Volver a la habitación, contarnos secretos y jugar a diferentes juegos como "el barco" "prueba o verdad" "La cebolla" "Que preferirías"…

6º Jugar a quien dura más despierta, la última le tiene que hacer un reto a las demás.

Después de leer eso Laxus dio la vuelta al papel y volvió a leer

-Durante la cuarta y quinta prueba intentar que las chicas admitan de quien están enamoradas.

Después de leer esto los chicos estaban más que decididos a ir a Fairy Hills.

Esperar chicos aún hay algo más- dijo Happpy llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Va! No creo que sea más interesante que lo de antes- dijo Wakaba preparando cámaras para grabar y sacar fotos a las chicas, sobre todo en los baños.

-Bueno… dime Laxus que es lo que hicieron por última vez las chicas?-dijo Happy maliciosamente.

-Pues… hacer un pase de modelos y sacarse fotos- respondió sin entender.

-Y… quién sacó fotos a las chicas mientras estas posaban sensualmente a la cámara?- continuo Happy con la misma voz.

Esperar un momento chicos solo hay que contar hasta tres para que se den cuenta así que empecemos 1…2…3

¡!DANOS LAS FOTOS HAPPY LILY!-gritaron todos mientras se lanzaban sobre los exceed.

-Vale, vale pero solo pudimos traer las fotos de Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Erza si nó se darían cuenta de que faltan- informó Lily.

-Vale estáis listos?- preguntó Happy.

-AYE!

-Bien… pero primero vamos a nuestra guarida podrían venir en cualquier momento.

Si señoras y señores nuestros queridos magos tenían una guarida secreta en el gremio por la cual se accedía por unas escaleras que estaban escondidas bajo unas tablas del suelo de la biblioteca, ninguna chica sospecharía de que hubiera algo allí ya que ningún chico pisaban la biblioteca o ….eso pensaban ellas.

Los chicos fueron a la biblioteca, levantaron los tablones, bajaron las escaleras, pasaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta y la abrieron. El interior no era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, en el centro había una gran mesa, rodeada por un montón de sillas, a la izquierda se veía una barra donde se servían bebidas, a la derecha un poco más atrás había una mesa de billar y después había unos sillones negros esparcidos por el lugar, se podía decir que si…se parecía una guarida de hombres.

Cada hombre tomó asiento alrededor de la gran mesa mientras los exceed se preparaban para sacar las fotos cuando de repente se abre la puerta dejando ver a Alzack.

-Hola chicos acabo de llegar supuse que estabais aquí además deberíais tener más cuidado dejasteis los tablones levantados.

-Y Bisca? Se ha dado cuenta?- preguntó Macao.

-No os preocupéis le dije que me quedaría a limpiar un poco y se fue a Fairy Hills para ver a las demás, Asuka está siendo cuidada por una amiga de Bisca.

-Ya veo…sabes qué? llegas en buen momento las chicas, como ya sabrás están haciendo una fiesta de pijamas…pues Happy y Lily cuando fueron a sacarle algunas fotos por petición de ellas descubrieron una lista de lo que van a hacer durante la noche y aparte de eso nos trajeron algunas de las fotos- le explicó Macao.

-Y é de suponer que vais a ir a espiarlas, verdad?

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno buena suerte y espero que veáis de nuevo la luz del sol, y ahora por qué no vemos las fotos?- dijo tomando asiento.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola é vuelto**

**Quisiera disculparme por subir el capítulo ocho tan tarde pero es que se me fue la hora **

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 La tercera prueba de Lisanna. La casa de las hadas de los dulces<strong>

**FAIRY HILLS**

-Bien chicas vamos a hacer unos estupendos dulces que los chicos no olvidarán-dijo Mirajane desde encima de la encimera.

-AYE!-

-Ese es el espíritu chicas y ahora….-Mirajane no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que alguien entró a Fairy Hills y llegó a la cocina.

-Hola chicas me podría unir a la fiesta?- preguntó una sonriente Bisca.

-Bisca? Pues claro, faltaría más ven conmigo a cambiarte y vosotras ir buscando recetas y preparando los ingredientes- dijo Erza con autoridad.

-Aye

Cinco minutos después Bisca y Erza bajaban las escaleras y ya todas las chicas vestían un camisón hasta los muslos un poco más arriba de las rodillas y su ropa interior.

-Bien… si ya estamos todas vamos a empezar, ideas?- dijo Erza mientras se unía al grupo

-Pues, tomando en cuenta los ingredientes hemos pensado que sería bueno hacer de primero los pasteles para el gremio y de momento estamos de acuerdo en hacer los cupcakes de dulce de leche- informó Mirajane como portadora del grupo.

-Oh es una idea perfecta Asuka me había dicho que quería esos cupcakes así que me parece una idea estupenda- dijo Bisca alegremente.

-Bien pues adelante!

-AYE!

-Levy por favor venos dictando todo

-Oído cocina

* * *

><p><strong>2 HORAS MÁS TARDE<strong>

Ring ring

-Vamos chicas los pasteles y las magdalenas ya están listos.

-Por favor Bisca podrías probarlas?-pidieron las chicas enamoradas

-Claro, pero por qué queréis mi opinión?-pero antes de que ellas dijeran algo, Bisca ya entendió para que era al ver sus sonrojos-Hay mis niñas, crecen tan rápido- dijo llorando comicamente con un pañuelo en la mano para hacerlas sonrojar más, pero al ver que les incomodaba un poco, paró-Vale vale ya paro pero no creáis que lo voy a dejar así QUIE-RO-DE-TA-LLES y me los vais a dar esta misma noche.

-Aye – suspiraron derrotadas.

-Bueno, chicas no os olvidasteis de algo?- pregunto Cana de espaldas a ellas

-Um… lo qué?- preguntaron todas

-Pues… ESTO!- rápidamente se da la vuelta y tira un trozo de pastel que les salió mal, dándole directamente a Wendy en la cara.

-JA JA JA JA, Wendy deberías ver tu cara JA JA JA JA

-Umgg… os vais a enterar- cogió y tiro dándoles a Ultear y a Lisanna.

-PUFF JAJAJAJAJA- Ultear también quiso vengarse entonces cogió a Merdy de los pelos y le estampó la cabeza en una tarta.

AAAAAAH! Ultear te voy a matar – coge y lanza, pero Ultear se agachó y acabó dándole a Bisca, esta le tira un trozo a una sonriente Mirajane quien a su vez le mete una zancadilla a Lucy para que una Lisanna manchada por un trozo lanzado por Wendy se tire encima suya. Después las dos se levantan y cogen una tarta cada una y empiezan a perseguir a Erza, Levy y Juvia que al conocer mejor Fairy Hills echan a correr escaleras arriba, las demás tras conseguir darle a una Charle voladora y a una Cana que extrañamente no estaba borracha fueron todas a perseguir a las que faltaban con una tarta en la mano cada una.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PISO DE ARRIBA<strong>

**POV. LEVY**

Hay por Dios que cansada estoy, espero que no me encuentren aquí – pensaba mientras jadeaba, pero de repente un gran dolor en el pecho hace que un poco alto- pero que me pasa desde hace unos días me duele mucho el cuerpo- pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por unos pasos apresurados, me doy la vuelta y veo a Lucy totalmente manchada con una tarta en la mano dispuesta a lanzarme lo.

-LEVY TE ENCONTRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

-AHH ALEJATE DE MÍ!- le grité echando a correr

**FIN POV LEVY**

**NARRATIVA**

Las dos corrían más rápido que nunca, parecían que eran Natsu y Gray cuando escapan de Erza.

Estaban llegando al final del pasillo, Lucy pensaba que Levy se rendiría pero siguió corriendo escaleras abajo, pero al no estar acostumbrada a hacer eso se cayó dando tumbos, Lucy desde arriba le lanzó el pastel, dándole de lleno, después bajó las escaleras y ayudó a su querida amiga a levantarse y se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraban todas manchadas de pastel menos Erza, la única superviviente...de momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Si ...los hombres son un asco y tranquila se darán cuenta YO ME ASEGURARÉ DE ELLO<strong>

**PD: Si no siguiera subiendo avisaría pero no me creo capaz de dejar una historia a medias, seguramente volvería para terminarlo.**

**Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo estaré esperando tu review con ansias.**

**MASTER VIVI: Si... Happy y Lily ganarán mucho pero que mucho dinero... y después lo gastarán en pescado y en batidos de kiwi **

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 La tercera prueba de Lisanna parte 2

El hecho de que Juvia este también manchada hizo que Levy preguntara la razón

-Cómo es que te pillaron?

-BUA! MINTIERON A JUVIA! BUA! FUERON MALAS CON JUVIA!

-Shhh ya está Juvia ya paso-la tranquilizó Merdy maternalmente haciendo que Juvi se tranquilizara

-Pues la cosa fue así…- empezó a relatar Lisanna.

FLASH BACK

Al llegar arriba de las escaleras Lisanna y Lucy se pararon al ver que las tres que faltaban se separaban y poco después las que estaban en la cocina se reunieron con ellas.

-Qué pasa?

-Se han separado, pero tengo un plan, Mira-nee voy a necesitar tu ayuda para engañar a Juvia ven conmigo- Lisanna cogió a su hermana del brazo para salir corriendo por el pasillo donde vieron a Juvia huir- pero Lucy les interrumpió – esperar un momento si bien solo faltan Juvia, Levy y Erza y vosotras vais a por Juvia lo mejor sería que yo fuera a por Levy después fueramos todas a por Erza, es la mejor de todas nosotras así que es mejor que formemos un equipo para vencerla- todas asintieron con decisión- bien pues entonces nos encontraremos en la cocina y una cosa más , Lisanna, Mirajane suerte con pillar a Juvia- tras decir eso salió corriendo.

-Buena suerte a ti también- gritaron todas y Mirajane y Lisanna partieron y las demás a la cocina esperando su regreso.

POV. LISANNA

Tras desearle suerte a Lucy salí corriendo con mi hermana en busca de Juvia. La verdad es que Lucy cada vez me gusta más para Ntsu sería muy buena para él y además es muy guapa, que más quiere ese idiota? Además se le nota que piensa en Lucy más que en una amiga, por qué no se lo dice ya? En serio me dan ganas de coger una mesa del gremio y estampársela en la cabeza para que entre en razón pobre Lucy, espero que el muy retrasado mental no le haga daño o lo castraré para que nadie salga con su estupidez.

-Oye Lisanna que tienes planeado….. y por qué esa aura oscura detrás de ti?

- Oh es cierto ven acércate lo que tengo planeado es….

POV. JUVIA

-Ah ah.. que cansada está Juvia creo que les he dado esquinazo, cómo me gustaría que Gray-sama estuviera aquí y probara los pasteles que hizo Juvia especialmente para Gray-sama- y ahora Juvia cómo ya sabéis empieza a sacar su imaginación en HD y con efecto extensión de pestañas(Quien sabe talvez le gustan los hombres con pestañas largas y estrellitas alrededor ·_·)

-Oh Juvia que bien cocinas, has capturado mi corazón ahora es tuyo, casémonos y tengamos 30 hijos o más

-Ah Juvia se casará con usted Gray-sama y tendré los hijos que quiera-Pero una voz la saca de sus sueños, pero esa voz no es de cualquiera es una que conoce muy bien.

-Gray-sama? Eres tú? Qué hace Gray-sama aquí?

-Bueno Juvia es que ya no puedo seguir ocultando estos sentimientos que siento por ti…yo…TE AMO

-Ahh Juvia está tan feliz- y poco a poco se iban acercando sus alientos se mezclaban entonces Juvia cerró los ojos y …PLASS!

-Bien lo hemos conseguido Mira-nee - entonces Gray se desvanece y aparece una sonriente Mirajane.

-No es justo habéis engañado a Juvia!

-Tranquila y lo siento mucho ahora vamos a la cocina nos están esperando.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Así que eso ocurrió- dijeron todas con una gota en la sien.

-Bueno ahora cómo ya estamos todas vamos a por Erza va a pensar que la hemos olvidado, pero durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos esperando me e dado cuenta de una cosa.-informó Ultear.

-De qué?

-Pues que Wendy con su olfato nos puede ayudar a buscar a Erza

-Anda ahora que lo dices tienes razón, por qué no has dicho nada Wendy?-dijo Lucy

-Es que no me parecía justo jugar con ventaja-dijo Wendy apenada

-Bobadas lo que importa es machacar a Erza-dijo Mirajane con un aura oscura

-Bien dicho así que vamos …ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

-LULULULULU

POV ERZA

Donde se han metido ya se están tardando… talvez se han rendido…um? Y ese sonido? Son indios?

LULULULULULU

Entonces delante de ella aparecen Lucy,Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle y Meredy con una tarta en la mano cada una. Erza se da la vuelta para salir corriendo pero a sus espaldas están Cana, Bisca, Mirajane y Ultear con una tarta en la mano ( no me preguntéis de donde sacaron tantas tartas )

-UNO…DOS ..Y …TRES FUEGO!-Y todas lanzaron las tartas a la vez, la pobre Erza no fue capaz de esquivarlas, le daba pena ver pasteles en el suelo así que prefería que le dieran a ella.

-Siiiii le dimos!

-Bien hecho chicas no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir si se trabaja en equipo, estoy orgullosa de vosotras y ahora a coger los pijamas y a ducharse que todas nos merecemos un tiempo de relajación y ya me contaréis cómo cogisteis a Levy y a Juvia.

-NO JUVIA NO QUIERE RECORDARLO!

- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Y todas las chicas se dispusieron a tomar un relajante y "privado" baño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenos días, tardes o noches espero que os guste el nuevo cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 No bajes la guardia nunca sabes quién te estará vigilando<strong>

En la penumbra de la noche en el camino que lleva a Fairy Hills se encuentran ni más ni menos que a nuestro querido grupo de chicos sexys de Fairy Tail, los exceed y …..los vejestorios.

-Qué has dicho de nosotros maldita narradora de mierda?- gritó Wakaba mientras que los sexys sonreían orgullosos y nuestros queridos exceed reían con fuerza.(Cabe decir que Alzack y Elfeman se quedaron en Fairy Tail limpiando todo, a Romeo no le permitieron ir y los debiluchos tenían miedo de lo que podría pasar si los pillaban y Freed y Bisckslow estaban de misión.

Silencio que nos van a escuchar y esta es nuestra única oportunidad para verlas a todas desnudas en el mismo lugar- dijo Macao

-Oye Macao no crees que están muy callados desde que vieron las fotos?

-No me extraña lo que me parece increíble es que no se desmallaran o que esa parte de sus cuerpos no reaccionara aunque no me sorprende que estén a punto de dar sus vidas por verlas desnudas, si hasta incluso Levy parecía una supermodelo y tiene más pecho de lo que aparenta, los esconde muy bien.

-Shhhh callaos malditos pervertidos ya hemos llegado- dijo Laxus un poco frustado.

-Venir conmigo sé por dónde podemos verlas sin que nos pillen- dijo Happy

Todos los siguieron y aunque el sitio estaba en malas condiciones las vistas les dejaron sin habla-esto si que es un buen sitio para espiar- pensaron todos

**CON LAS CHICAS**

-JAJJAJAJJAJAJAJ así que así es como te pillaron Juvia JAJAAAJ y pobre Levy debió de dolerte caer por las escaleras.

-Juvia está avergonzada!

-No pasa nada é recibido golpes peores.

-Hay cuantos recuerdos me vienen al ducharnos todas juntas, verdad?- dijo Erza suspiraron.

-Si pero faltan Elf-nii-chan, Natsu y Gray- dijo Lisanna como si nada causando el sonrojo de muchas.

-Qué os bañáis todos juntos?-dijo Ultear sonrojada

- Si Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Cana, Gray, Natsu, Elfman y yo nos bañábamos juntos muchas veces, aunque este sitio solo es para mujeres Hilda- oba-chan (creo que se llamaba así) permitía entrar a los chicos porque aún éramos muy pequeños – explicó Mirajane.

-Desgraciadamente un año después al maestro se le ocurrió enseñarnos a todos de dónde salen los niños muy pero que muy profundamente, fue horrible-dijo Levy y todas las que tuvieron que pasar con eso se abrazaron las piernas y pusieron cara de horror.

- O venga no sería para tanto, cuantos años teníais?-dijo Ultear con nerviosismo intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- Diez años- dijo Lisanna traumatizada.

-Cómo se atreve el maestro a quitar la inocencia de unas niñas?- preguntó Meredy enfadada.

-Espera un momento también a los niños?-preguntó Lucy

-Si, por qué?

-Bueno cómo Natsu parece siempre tan inocente…

-Hay cariño está fingiendo, lo hace para poderse acercar más a ti de lo debido-Le dijo Lisanna

-Pero, pero,pero….por qué?

-Le gustassssssss- dijo Levy imitando a Happy.

-JAJAJAJJA

-No da gracia, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo- dijo Lucy decaída.

-No digas eso, de la única persona de la que podría estar Natsu enamorado eres tú- dijo Mirajane intentando animarla.

-Es verdad Lu-chan no puedes rendirte- le dijo Levy

-Lucy, no pierdas la esperanza y si ves que no reacciona y te sientes mal ven junto a nosotras sabemos cómo meterle prisa- dijo Lisanna guiñándole el ojo.

-Ánimo rival de amor.

-Vamos Lucy – dijeron todas.

-Gracias a todas, sois las mejores

**CON LOS CHICOS**

-Has oído flamitas parece que le gustas a Lucy, mira que tiene gustos malos- dijo Gray burlándose

-QUÉ HAS DICHO HIELITO! pues mira cómo engañaron a Juvia, si está coladita por ti, deja de ser tan tsundere y acéptala, aunque pobrecita mira que enamorarse de ti.

-QUÉ HAS DICHO CALDERA CON PATAS?

-LO QUE HAS OIDO PRINCESA DE HIELO!

-Gehe salamander y la coneja juntos… no está mal.

-Al menos la pareja que ha elegido le corresponde-dijo Laxus.

-Si… eso de solo poderse enamorar una vez en la vida es un coñazo.

-Dónde están los viejos y los gatos?

-Are?

Y de repente Gray es lanzado contra Gajeel, este intenta darle con una barra de metal, pero lo esquiva dándole a Laxus y Natsu se lanza sobre ellos acabando los cuatro en una gran bola de polvo lanzando golpes por cualquier lado.

Debido a la pelea y el mal estado en que se encuentra el sitio donde están el suelo se acaba rompiendo.

**CON LAS CHICAS**

Todas se encontraban hablando de temas triviales, cuando unos sonidos procedentes del techo les interrumpen, poco tiempo después se crea un agujero en el techo por el que caen unas personas que no estaban invitadas, desatando así el infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Yo si tuve una aunque bueno a eso no se le puede llamar una guerra de principio pensé que me estabas llamando ostra de verdad pero después me quedé cómo: Ohhhhy gracias.<strong>

**Jasuki- chan: Vamos tienen rejas electrificadas para que nadie pueda pasar.**

**noeee. cruz: me alegro, la verdad es que yo también estaba pensando en eso, pero como que no lo iba a escribir...aunque podría.**

**Evunchi2020: Ten paciencia pronto llegará el capítulo de la muerte de los chicos JAJJAJAJJA*risa maligna***

**Kat: Lo sé pero no tengo la suficiente imaginación para alargarlos **

**val703: Yuki-SEMPAI? Vas hacer que me sonroje. Te entiendo a veces ñas madres son muy crueles yo estuve dos semanas sin ver Fairy Tail menos mal que ayer me puse al día. Tus deseos se harán realidad AJJAJJAJAJJAJ *sonrisa malvada***


	12. Chapter 12

**Leer los dos avisos del final del capítulo !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 El mismísimo infierno<strong>.

-Hay que daño-dijo Natsu

-Seréis estúpidos, mirar lo que hicisteis – dijo Laxus

- Si también fue tu cumpla- dijeron Gajeel, Gray y Natsu indignados.

-Es que queréis pelea?

- Estamos preparados.

-Basta chicos- dijo Jellal más que enfadado con ellos.

Estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear pero un escalofrío en la espalda hace que volteen la cabeza poco a poco.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron los cinco asustados por la terrorífica escena, todas las chicas se encontraban tapadas por una toalla dejando salir tanto auras de magia como malignas y se les notaba desde leguas que iban a hacer una matanza (imaginaos cuanto miedo darían si hasta incluso Laxus temía por su vida.)

CHICOOOOOOOOOS- dijeron todas con el mismo tono que usa Erza cuando se enfada.

Solución? Salir corriendo. Más no les sirvió de mucho.

Poco tiempo después se podía ver un Gray casi muerto en el suelo con marcas de espada, a Laxus y a Jellal todo golpeados pidiendo perdón y un Natsu con latigazos siendo perseguido por una Erza que lanza espadas, esperar un momento… ahora, ya está muerto.

**EN EL GREMIO**

Todos estaban asustados y temiendo por la vida de sus nakamas pues ya llevaba un tiempo de silencio donde no se escuchaba ningún ruido (hasta se les escuchaba en el gremio).

-Oto-san, no deberíamos ver cómo están?-dijo Romeo

-Romeo es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta….

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por unas pisadas.

-Son las pisadas de Erza! Escondámonos.

Todos se resguardaron tras la barra, oyeron cómo se abrieron las puertas, caía algo en el suelo y luego se volvian a cerrar.

Se asomaron y vieron a Natsu y a Gray en suelo agonizando y a Laxus y Jellal todo golpeados de pie cruzados de brazos.

-Jet-dijo el maestro

-Si?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de los recién llegados un poco conmocionado.

-Llama a Porlyusica.

-Hay…

**EN FAIRY HILLS**

Todas las chicas estaban más que relajados por haber usado a los chicos como sacos de boxeo, aun que tenía aún un asunto pendiente, el agujero del techo, bueno ya lo arreglarían los causaste del estropicio y sin más regresaron a la habitación donde continuarían las próximas pruebas.

**EN FAIRY TAIL**

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL MAESTRO**

-Entonces lo hiciste a propósito?

-Aye! Qué cosa es mejor que ver a las chicas en vestidos provocativos qué verlas desnudas? Claro está que tendrían que pagar un precio por ver eso cómo….. sus vidas jejeje.

-Maestro se le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Lily

-Pues si, pero antes hay que hacer que una de nuestras chicas sea la que quede despierta de última para así ponerle retos a las demás y empezar a unir a las parejas.

- Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Ir a avisarlas yo me quedaré con la primera preparando una poción para que les entre el sueño.- dijo Makarov maliciosamente

-Aye

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE!<strong>

**VOY A HACER UN CONCURSO!**

**El concurso trata de adivinar mi cumpleaños, solo podrán participar los usuarios y es obligatorio que me contestéis en mensajes privados.**

**Cada uno solo tendrá tres oportunidades y al ganador le dedicaré un One-Shot de fairy tail de cualquier cosa que quiera el ganador menos de lemmon, el One-Shot lo subiré el día 1 de enero para conmemorar el año nuevo ! Tenéis hasta este domingo 7 de diciembre del 2014 para poder adivinarlo!OS DESEO SUERTE Y A JUGAR. Solo tendréis una pista la cuál es que mi cumpleaños es este mes.**

**OTRO AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Como ya sabréis dentro de unos caps la ganadora tendrá que hacer un reto a las demás chicas, así que aparte de que me digáis que chica queréis que gane( entre las que ayudan a juntar a las parejas) quiero que me enviéis por MENSAJE PRIVADO los retos que queráis darle a las chicas.**

**Para los que no son usuarios podéis hacer este aviso último enviando mensajes a mi correo electrónico : yukimar14...(aroba g mail . com)**

**Os agradecería la ayuda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasuki-chan: Lo siento por no hacer un capítulo tan mortal pero no tengo imaginación para estas cosas, solo nos queda rezar para que Polyusica logre curarlos.<strong>

**Sicaru-chan: Gracias tu también eres una ostra por siempre dejarle un review**

**noeee. cruz: De nada yo siempre los respondo es lo minimo que puedo hacer por los que pierden su tiempo en escribirlos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mi cumpleaños es...**

**EL 13 DE DICIEMBRE!**

**FELICIDADES DIANE REDFOX POR GANAR EL CONCURSO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: No dejes a unas hadas sueltas en una habitación<strong>

**EN FAIRY HILLS**

Todas se encontraban en la habitación hablando de cosas triviales cuando Lisanna se dá cuenta que Happy la está llamando desde la puerta.

-Disculpadme un momentito-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-Qué estáis haciendo aquí Happy, Lily?

-Los maestros van a hacer una poción del sueño para que vosotras ganéis y podáis hacerle retos a las demás –informó Lily

-Aye

-Buena idea…espera un momento cómo sabéis vosotros lo que vamos a hacer?

En eso Happy se pone una patita en la boca e intenta aguantarse la risa.

Lisanna ante eso suspira derrotada- Ahhh…bueno da igual, dejar la poción en la encimera y después petar la puerta para saber que la habéis dejado se lo diré a las demás.

-Aye- y se fueron volando al gremio

Lisanna abre la puerta- Ultear, Merdy, Cana, Wendy, Charle me podéis ayudar en una cosa.

Si quieres yo también te…-Dijo Lucy se iba levantando

Sienta te Lucy- le dijo Lisanna sombríamente mientras tenía una sombra maligna detrás suya.

-A-a-a-a-ye- dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Levy, las demás también se asustaron por el repentino cambio de humor de Lisanna.

Cuando salieron todas de la habitación Lisanna les explicó todo lo que había pasado y el plan que tenían los maestros, cuando hubo terminado la explicación volvieron a entrar.

-Qué tal si jugamos a un juego?- dijo Cana

-Vale a cuál?

-A "Qué preferirías"

-Y ese juego de que se trata?- Preguntó Lucy

-Es un juego que nos inventamos de pequeñas, consiste en decir dos cosas que por nada del mundo quisieras hacer y elegir la opción que preferirías hacer, claro está que no hace falta que lo se haga. – explicó Levy.

Vale, quién empieza?- preguntó Cana

Yo lo haré-dijo Levy-Lisanna-todas miraron a Lisanna- que preferirías recibir un castigo del maestro…o…bailar sensualmente Wiggle Wiggle sensualmente en el gremio?

-Bailar Wiggle wiggle-dijo Lisanna rápidamente, ante esto casi todas se quedaron pensando que tan malo eran los castigos del maestro para que Lisanna prefiriera bailar esa canción delante de todo el gramio.

-Bien me toca….-dijo Lisanna-Mira-nee, qué preferirías…salir desnuda en una revista…o…estar en una bañera llena de cubitos de hielo?

-Estar en una bañera llena de hielo- bueno.. Mira también tiene su orgullo y su vergüenza.

-Elijo a…-dijo Mirajane- Erza, qué preferirías .. ver cómo todos en el gremio comen un montón de pasteles de fresa sin tú poder comer nada… o .. qué muera Jellal?- le preguntó Mira maliciosamente.

Ante esto Erza se sonrojo y tuvo una guerra mental en su cabeza, a todas se les cayó una gota por la cabeza al ver a Erza tirándose de los pelos y dando vueltas.

-Lo primero- dijo una vez se hubo parado de nuevo y después se puso en una esquina sentada cogiéndose las piernas balbuceando cosas cómo –pastel… Jellal…muerto

Toc toc *

Sonó unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, Cana se levantó abrió la puerta y luego miró a las chicas- debió ser el viento, ahora vuelvo voy a traer las bebidas.

Cana bajó las escaleras y vió a Happy y Lily encima de la encimera al lado de una botellita con un contenido transparente.

-Esta es la poción?

-Aye!

Mientras Cana escribía los nombres de las chicas en los vasos y ponía agua en ellos, Happy y Lily echaban gotitas en los vasos de las que querían que se durmieran.

Gracias por la ayuda, a por cierto os podéis llevar a Gajeel-dijo señalando a un bulto que estaba en el sofá- llamó a Erza bruja así que lo dejó aquí para zurrarle.

Aye…- dijeron los dos Exceed, pensaron que Gajeel había conseguido huir pero se equivocaban, estaba muerto, cómo los demás.

-OH por cierto cómo están los demás

-Inconscientes creo que se quedarán en coma por años

-JAJJAJAJA eso les pasa por ser unos pervertidos chao nos vemos.

-Chao

Cuando Cana abrió la puerta, se encontró a Erza en la misma forma que estaba cuando se fue, a Juvia tumbada en el suelo balbuceando no se qué de Gray-sama, a Lucy y a Lisanna llorando encerradas en el baño, a Mirajane con una sonrisa macabra agarrando de las piernas a una Levy que intentaba por todos los modos soltarse de su agarre, a Wendy y a Charle temblando encima del armario y a Meredy sacudiendo a Ultear desmayada.

-Are?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo cap =)<strong>

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dieron ideas para los retos qué pondré un capítulo o dos =3**

**Sicaru-chan: Demos un minuto de silencio por estos grandes magos -_-**

**Diane Redfox: Muchas gracias por los ánimos Diane-nee espero que te haya este nuevo cap.**

**noeee. cruz: De momento va ganando Cana ya veremos cómo acaba la cosa. **

**val703: SOY UN CACAHUETE!, deja las drogas que te hacen mal ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola minna ! siento mucho el retraso T.T**

**Quisiera agradecerle a las personas que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, sois los mejores n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 Mirajane la demonio.<strong>

**P.O.V CANA**

-Are?-Nadie se dio cuenta de mi reciente entrada, para que no se me cayeran las bebidas las dejé en el suelo justo delante de mí.

-Eto…..chi..-no puede decir mucho más, ya que alguien abrió la puerta detrás de mi cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome de la habitación. Me di la vuelta rápidamente descubriendo que la persona misteriosa era Bisca, la cual estaba apoyada en la puerta y respirando rápidamente.

-Qué pasó Bisca? todo es un caos en esa habitación.

-Mira-dijo de golpe

-Qué pasó con Mira?

-Ella….ella lo hizo…HIZO TODO ESTO!-me dijo cogiéndome rápidamente de los hombros y acercando su cara a la mía.

-Shhh tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que pasó.

-Todo comenzó… cuando tú te fuiste- empezó a relatar con voz ausente.

**Flash Back**

Cana se había ido a la cocina a buscar las bebidas y todo esta extrañamente… silencioso, bueno menos los tantos balbuceos de Erza, la cual se mecía en una esquina.

-Bueno, ya que Erza está indispuesta, seguiré yo-dijo Mira con una sonrisa, la cual ocultaba su verdadero ser y sus oscuros pensamientos.

-Vale…-dijeron todas indecisas, aunque no supieran lo que planeaba Mira, temían acabar cómo Erza.

-Juvia-la nombrada puso su máxima atención- que preferirías que Ultear se casara con Gray o…- Juvia no la dejó continuar y, tirando se encima de Ultear, hizo que el caos comenzara.

-RIVAL DE AMOR!

-AAAAAAAH !Meredy quítamela de encima.

-Juvia por favor déjala!-sin embargo ella no le hizo caso.

-RIVAL DE AMOOOOOOOOR!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Ultear tras este último grito se desmayó y se podía ver como una mini Ultear de color blanco salía de su boca, Meredy se cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sacudirla. En eso Juvia se levantó poco a poco como si estuviera poseída y giró la cabeza completamente, todas se abrazaron mientras temblaban, menos Mira, la cual sonreía como siempre.

-Ah… el amor… cambia a la gente-dijo poniéndose una mano en la mejilla y sonriendo como siempre.

-Mi-mi-mira-ne-e-e.-dijo Lisanna pidiéndole ayuda a su hermana, ya que Juvia se movía hacia ellas lentamente.

-Bueno tranquila Juvia, seguro que tú y Gray se acaban casando y llegarán a tener muchos hijos.-Juvia ante lo dicho por Mira su cara cambió a una de felicidad y tras gritar un pequeño y agudo "Juvia" se cayó al suelo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Todas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas y giraron la cabeza para ver a Mira, pero lo que vieron hizo que el miedo volviera a sus cuerpos. Una Mirajane sonriendo sádicamente estaba mirando para ellas y de un momento para otro esta se lanzó hacia ellas, las chicas se levantaron y se dispersaron por la habitación, pero Levy no pudo escapar y fue agarra de las piernas por Mira, cayendo las dos al suelo.

-LEVY-CHAN-gritó Lucy desesperada.

-LU-CHAN- le contestó alzando un brazo hacia ella.

-Lucy, no podemos ayudarla- tras decir eso Lisanna le cogió del brazo y se encerraron en el baño, donde rompieron a llorar por su amiga caída en combate. Mientras pasaba esto Charle aprovechó para echar a volar y llevar a Wendy a encima del armario y Bisca salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Cana, lástima que fueran por caminos diferentes. Erza, Juvia y Meredy estaban demasiado alteradas para hacer nada y bueno la pobre Ultear estaba entre la vida y la muerte ya que su alma cada vez salía más de su cuerpo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…

…

…

-Vaya…-eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de Cana.

Bisca acercó la oreja a la puerta haciendo que Cana también lo hiciera, no se escuchaba nada… absolutamente nada, las dos se miraron temiendo que Mira las hubiera matado a todas, Cana tras mucho pensar agarró el pomo de la puerta lo giró y abrió la puerta lentamente mostrando…

* * *

><p><strong>Thalmor: Gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic ^.^<strong>

**noooe. cruz: Este cap ya resuelve tus dudas, si ... el pobre Gajeel es muy bocazas, pero bueno que se le va a hacer ·3·**

**Jasuki-chan: JAJJAJA pobre, bueno ahora ya lo sabes, nos leemos y sube pronto tu fic que ya tengo ganas de leer otro cap BESOS! =D**

**M-Awesome: Gracias ^.^ y me alegro que te haya hecho reír, nos leemos!**

**Zolear: Hola Zolear! yo estoy encantada de que te encante espero que te siga gustado, chao chao.**

**marina. cornejo125: Gracias! =3 Pues ahora Mira da mucho más miedo ·_· no sé como podrán dormir tranquilas con ella al lado. Muchos besos!**

**Evunchi2020: No te creas, mi imaginación tiene largos periodos de vagancia, gracias por el apoyo ^.^ nos leemos, chaooooo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos siento mucho el retraso a la hora de actualizar, pero ya sabéis... las clases, los deberes,los exámenes... todo es un infierno T.T un infierno que aparte de hacerte sufrir no te deja seguir con tus fics.**

**Bueno basta de cháchara !A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 : Dulce angelito <strong>

Cana tras mucho pensar cogió el pomo de la puerta lo giró y abrió la puerta mostrando…

El caos había acabado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, si no fuera por los ojos llorosos de Lisanna y Lucy o por las ojeras de Ultear, uno podía pensar que lo recientemente visto, fue un mal sueño o una imaginación. Lo que desconcertó a las dos chicas es que todas estaban en fila, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada y Mirajane en medio de ellas. Cana fue mirando atentamente cada cara, una por una (Autora: Vaya imaginando la cara de cada una sonriendo como hace Mira y escuchando de fondo el principio de la canción "Let Her Go") todas siguieron sonriendo como nada, estáticas en su sitio, Levy hizo una sutil mueca, pero lo que aterrorizó a Cana y a Bisca fue Wendy, quien dejó de sonreír y vocalizó claramente "A-yu-da" mientras ponía ojos de cordero degollado.

-Ara ara, por qué esas caras chicas, vamos sentaos-dijo Mirajane palmeando la alfombra, todas se movieron y se pusieron en su sitio incluidas Bisca y Cana, esta última cogió la bandeja con los vasos y le dio a cada una el suyo.

Cana y Bisca intercambiaron miradas y decidieron no decir nada, ya les preguntarían mañana a las demás sobre lo ocurrido.

-Bueno… que tal si jugamos al juego que jugamos siempre en la playa con Happy hace mucho tiempo que no lo juego- dijo Bisca, en su mayoría para quitar el incómodo silencio.

-Vale, pero solo que esta vez sin la pantalla

-Yo ocuparé el puesto de Happy, después de todo ya estoy casada. Bien empecemos, qué chicos os gusta?

-Gray-sama- respondió rápidamente Juvia

"Qué rápido" pensaron todas.

-Mi amor le pertenece al shake- no hace falta decir quien dijo esto.

-Entonces el mío a las estatuas.

-PASTEL DE FRESAS!

-Oe oe, no valen esas cosas, a tí te lo permito Cana, y Meredy y Ultear tampoco hace falta que me digan nada, pero a las demás NO!, no van a salir de este edificio hasta que me digan quien es el chico que os gusta.-dijo Bisca levantándose y poniendo las manos en las caderas. – Y me importa una mierda que tengáis vergüenza, todas vosotras vais a tener que decirlo y es más que claro que lo que pasa en Fairy Hills se queda en Fairy Hills. Bien empecemos… Lucy!

-Eto… Natsu

-Bien ya no más RIVAL DE AMOR

-Levy tu turno- dijo Bisca ignorando el comentario de Juvia, igual que todas.

*suspiro* -Gajeel

-Juvia a ti ya sabemos que te gusta Gray así que pasamos, Lisanna

-Bueno, vale lo diré…Sting

Mirajane al oír el nombre dejó de sonreír y se levantó activando su Satan Soul – YO LO MATO.- Erza y Cana la agarraron para impedirle la matanza haciendo que Mira se relajara. – Ara ara que sorpresa hermanita.

-Bien… Lisanna más te vale velar por la seguridad de Sting, Erza!

-Je-e-e-ll-a-a-l –todas dejaron escapar un *Oww* por la actitud tan tímida de Erza.- Mira te toca!

Mira empezó a tocar su pelo nerviosa, enrollando un mechón en uno de sus dedos una y otra vez.- Laxus

Muchas de ellas se sorprendieron pero las que ya llevaban tiempo en Fairy Tail no les extrañó. Por tiempo me refiero desde pequeñas.

-Charle!

-Uhm!… el gato varón- dijo intentando mantener su actitud tsundere, más en la última parte se sonrojó y actuó con timidez. Todas las chicas se alegraron por Happy y Wendy estuvo orgullosa por su amiga por revelar sus sentimientos por el exceed.

-y por último…Wendy!

-Hi! Eeee … etoooo …. Romeo-kun- dijo sonrojada y juntando sus dos dedos índices.

-JAJAJA Wendy tienes buen gusto- le dijo Cana para molestarla

-Mooo, Cana ·3·

Pasaron los minutos y el efecto de las pócimas empezaba a hacer efecto porque poco a poco todas las chicas fueron cayendo en brazos de Morfeo. Las últimas que quedaban despiertas eran Ultear, Meredy, Cana, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle y …. Bisca, la cual miraba un poco asustada a sus compañeras las cuales estaban riéndose malvadamente.

-Qué estáis planeando? -Todas dirigieron su mirada a Bisca y sonrieron con malicia, luego le contaron toda la historia desde que los maestros les pidieron ayuda y todo lo planeado.

-jejej no me esperaba menos, y bueno… ya tenéis pensado quien será la que diga los retos?

-Pues…

**EN FAIRY TAIL**

-HIERRITO!

-CIERRA LA BOCA SALAMANDER- le gritó Gajeel, el cual se despertó por el grito causado por Natsu. Luego empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se enteró que estaba en la enfermería del gremio, aunque no estaba solo, Natsu estaba en la cama de al lado y Gray en la otra cama al lado de Natsu, Jellal y Laxus estaban sentados en dos sillas. Todos los allí presentes estaban lastimados, aun que unos más que otros. De repente se acordó de una conversación que oyó cuando estaba medio inconsciente.

-Oye chicos… me pareció escuchar una conversación un tanto peculiar entre la bebedora y los exceed –con esto llamó la atención de los magos- estaban hablando de una poción para hacer dormir a las chicas y algo de unos retos que haría la ganadora a las demás, por la forma de hablar hay más gente metida en eso.

-Eso explicaría la rara actitud de los maestros- dijo Jellal.

-Lo que de verdad es preocupante es la finalidad de todo esto, que están armando?- dijo Laxus.

-Bueno, por el momento no digamos nada, si notamos otra cosa extraña iremos a hablar con el maestro y a exigir una explicación.

Todos asintieron en el silencio de la enfermería, claro está ninguno de ellos notó la presencia de dos de nuestros queridos exceed. Y no tenían ni idea de la que se armaría al día siguiente en el gremio, mucho menos la llegada de cinco nuevos sujetos al gremio.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de nada quisiera agradeceros a todos vosotros por leer mis fic/s no os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me hacéis si hasta me pongo feliz con un Favs o Follow o hasta un simple "me encanta" de review.**

**En resumen sois los mejores, hasta los que no hacen ninguna de estas tres cosas ya hacéis suficiente al leerlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Diane Redfox: Gracias Diane-nee el turrón de chocolate estaba muy bueno siento que Mira amenazara tu vida, pero bueno... al menos le podrás contar a tus nietos que sobreviviste a la furia de "La demonio" Muchos besos Diane-nee!<strong>

**noeee. cruz: Si, aun que bueno una se acaba acostumbrando a las locuras de Fairy Tail. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Muchos besos Noe-chan!**

**Jasuki-chan: Jejjej mejor no fiarse de ella ·_· Muchos besos Jasuki-chan!**

**Sicaru-chan : Un poco... demasiado, peo no creo que el hecho de que Mira acabe siendo pareja de Laxus arregle algo, es más, daría más miedo. Siempre supe que sería una pareja peligrosa. Las ostras al poder! Muchos besos Sicaru-chan!**

**Lady Marina-chan: Me dio mucha pena Ultear pero no se me ocurría nada más. Eso es lo que hace especial a Juvia( aparte de su increíble y envidiosa imaginación ) Muchos besos Marina-chan muchas gracias por el review!**

**Evunchi2020: Me alivia que lo entiendas, bueno si no era Levy era otra, pero ya ves que no acabó ni en el hospital ni con ningún trauma. Muchos besos Evunchi-chan!**

**JessyB- rabbit: Intentaré siempre que pueda actualizar pronto Muchos besos y gracias por el review Jessy-chan!**

**val703: Lo intentaré pero mi imaginación es una b*** y es imposible! Muchos besos y gracias por el review! Nos leemos**

**Chao chao hasta la próxima actualización besos a todos.**


End file.
